


Горячо-холодно

by Aizen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на Блич-кинк по заявке: Базз-Би/Цанг Ду. После столкновения с Хицугаей у Цанг Ду остаются раны на спине (от холлоу банкая), Базз би помогает их обработать, а потом утыкает товарища лицом в подушку и... Эдакий херт/комфорт перетекающий в дабкон, плиз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячо-холодно

— Это ж надо быть таким мудаком — отжал у меня этого капитана и продул, — голос заполняет всю комнату, бьется об потолок мутными волнами. — Слабак, неудачник, возись с тобой теперь.  
Цанг Ду устало морщится. Как всегда, ему кажется, что в спальне не один Базз-Би, а как минимум четыре — и каждому не помешал бы регулятор громкости. Но Цанг Ду отлично чувствует его злость и бессильное отчаяние и понимает причины. Базз-Би не любит проигрывать.

О том, что вселенные разъединились, и армию Яхве отбросило назад, Цанг Ду узнает самым последним. Когда это происходит, он все еще умирает в ледяном саркофаге. Это как быть заживо замурованным в стену — ни глаз, ни ушей, ни рта.  
Потом лед дает трещину, кто-то — Цанг Ду не видит, кто, но догадывается по приглушенному яростному мату — подхватывает его и тащит, сначала мимо разрушенных зданий, потом по коридорам Ледяного Дворца. Его укладывают на мягкое, стягивают мокрую одежду, накрывают одеялом, и у Цанг Ду остается только одно желание: чтобы его оставили в покое и дали сдохнуть. Дворец покрыт льдом только снаружи, но холода в груди сейчас хватит, чтобы заморозить его изнутри. У мальчишки капитана отличный банкай, жаль, что удержать не получилось.  
Цанг Ду почти удается уснуть, когда Базз-Би приходит снова. Хлопает дверь, судя по характерному звуку, открытая с пинка, и знакомый голос грубо произносит:  
— Говори, чего делать.  
Цанг Ду нехотя открывает глаза и начинает раздавать скупые указания — шкафчик в ванной, правая верхняя полка, банка с желтой крышкой, перчатки снять не забудь. Согреться он согреется, лет через пятьсот, а вот раны на спине сами себя не обработают. Цанг Ду откидывает одеяло, подставляется под чужие руки и думает что это редкостное везение — единственный человек, от которого он согласен принять помощь сейчас рядом. Кровать слегка проседает, когда Базз-Би садится на край.  
Кожа Цанг Ду холодная, а скользящие по ней пальцы горячие. Это приятно, и он жмурится от удовольствия, пользуясь тем, что его лица не видно. Базз-Би прикасается к его ранам с большой осторожностью, как, наверное, прикасался бы к своим. Время от времени Цанг Ду хочется повернуться и напомнить, что он Железо и не сломается, но он молчит. Такой Базз-Би ему нравится. Хотя Базз-Би обычный — нахальный, бесцеремонный, зажимающий в коридорах и лапающий за задницу прямо на построении, тоже неплох.  
— И скоро ты восстановишься? — спрашивает он, завинчивая банку — Цанг Ду слышит негромкое «чпок».  
Он прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Тело все еще как чужое, но кровь бежит по венам быстрее — помогло лекарство и чужое тепло.  
— Через день. Может быть через два.  
Шрамы конечно останутся навсегда — в Ванденрейхе не очень развита эстетическая медицина, и потом, ему все-таки не шальным кидо прилетело. Из тела вышел чужой банкай, удивительно, что вообще не разорвало на кусочки. Но Цанг Ду наплевать — шрамом больше, шрамом меньше, боевой машине без разницы.  
— Это хорошо, — одобряет Базз-Би. — Муж любит жену здоровую  
— Придурок, — фыркает Цанг Ду, утыкаясь носом в подушку. От наволочки пахнет дешевым кондиционером с лавандой, а от Базз-Би почему-то горячим асфальтом. Прямо как на шоссе жарким летним днем, хотя Цанг Ду не может понять, откуда ему знаком этот запах.  
Он расслабленно прикрывает глаза, но лежать спокойно не дают — Базз-Би очерчивает шрамы, плавными, изучающими движениями, не имеющими уже никакого отношения к лечению, водит пальцами по лопаткам — это приятно и немного щекотно.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво тянет он слова, — а ведь получилось красиво. Как будто у тебя крылья вот-вот прорежутся.  
Цанг Ду усмехается уголком рта. Дар Базз-Би не подразумевает контактного боя с противником, поэтому шрамов у него нет, кожа гладкая, неповрежденная, идеальная. А вот к чужим шрамам его тянет. Рассеченная губа Цанг Ду, например, заводит моментально, и иногда это не очень уместно. Как тогда, в приемной императора, за десять минут до аудиенции (и ведь успел же, кот мартовский). Как сейчас.  
Прикосновения становятся сильнее и наглее — пальцы скользят по позвоночнику вверх-вниз, поглаживают поясницу, чертят на ягодицах овалы и треугольники. Простые движение пробирают до самых костей.  
Цанг Ду заводит назад руку, ловит и с силой выкручивает запястье, сварливо напоминает:  
— Раны выше.  
Он отлично понимает, чем все закончится, и Базз-Би понимает тоже, но это такая игра, и они никогда не нарушают правил.  
— Я в курсе, — хриплый голос с игривыми нотками вызывает дрожь и мурашки, посылая в кровь мощную адреналиновую волну. — Я тебя хочу. Сыграем в горячо-холодно?   
—Сейчас? — уточняет Цанг Ду непонятно зачем. Он по интонациям чувствует, что происходит с Базз-Би, знает что сейчас у него потемнели глаза, напряглись мышцы пресса, а к головке длинного тонкого члена прилила кровь. Он наблюдает эту картину почти каждую ночь с тех пор, как они решили что им нравится трахаться друг с другом.   
Базз-Би наклоняется к нему, прикусывая за предплечье. Сильный вздох ерошит волосы на затылке.  
— А чем плохо сейчас?   
— Я сугроб, — Цанг Ду облизывает пересохшие губы, ерзает, и хрипит. — У меня не встанет.   
Протест получается каким-то вымученным, лучше бы он промолчал. Кроме того, в паху в противовес его словам уже тяжелеет.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Базз-Би смеется ему в ухо, приглушенно и очень искренне. — Я тебя согрею.   
«Главное, не сожги», — хочет сказать Цанг Ду. Он с трудом сдерживает крик, когда а анус толкаются перепачканные мазью пальцы. Это слишком много и слишком резко, но с Базз-Би или так, или никак. Никак Цанг Ду не устраивает, Базз-Би нужен ему, чтобы дышать.  
Он окончательно сдается, когда горячий язык касается чувствительного места между лопаток, и мир начинает кувыркаться перед глазами. Цанг Ду приподнимается на локтях и коленях, прогибается в пояснице — низ живота сводит от предвкушения.   
— Черт с тобой. Трахай.  
Базз-Би крепко обхватывает его бедра, к ягодицам прижимается возбужденный член, заставляя давиться стоном. Мышцы легко впускают чужую плоть, и Цанг Ду нетерпеливо поддается назад, насаживаясь до упора. Резкая, разрывающая боль вспыхивает и гаснет — завтра будет трудно сидеть, но сейчас это не важно, сейчас хочется еще и еще, до синяков и сорванного голоса, до красных кругов перед глазами. Мокрые волосы липнут к шее, по вискам струится пот, и Цанг Ду мотает головой, стряхивая с кожи холодные капли. Запах лаванды забивает ноздри.  
Базз-Би трахает его сильными размашистыми движениями, жадно и глубоко, как будто они не виделись недели две, хотя последний раз был прошлой ночью.  
Беззащитная поза обостряет ощущения, делает их насыщенней и ярче, но вообще-то Цанг Ду такого не любит. Ему нравится лицом к лицу, дыханием в дыхание, и не нравится собственная уязвимость. Но на истерзанную спину сейчас не ляжешь, а отказаться от пожара внутри нет сил.   
Поэтому Цанг Ду утыкается лбом в спинку кровати, выгибаясь, кусая губы, вскрикивая в такт толчкам и изо всех сил пытаясь не кончить раньше времени, растянуть удовольствие еще ненадолго. Базз-Би просовывает руку ему под живот, обхватывает напряженный член, сильным движением проводит по стволу, поглаживает головку. Цанг Ду благодарно стонет, подмахивая все сильнее. От каждого нового толчка в голове взрываются маленькие фейерверки, а возбуждение простреливает от груди до паха. Сознание заволакивает плотный туман, в котором тонут все мысли.  
Тепло обвивается вокруг талии, растекается по паху, прекращается в нестерпимый жар, заполняющий каждую клетку тела, ослепительный, всепоглощающий. Кончая, Цанг Ду падает в смятые простыни, тяжело и рвано дышит, пытаясь успокоить пульс.  
Ему теперь нужно собрать себя по кусочкам, вспомнить кто он, где, зачем. Но это подождет.  
Базз Би наваливается сверху — Цанг Ду ощущает спиной, как часто и гулко бьется его сердце — поворачивает на бок, склоняется над впалым животом и слизывает сперму. На губах играет довольная улыбка, как будто его только что объявили новым принцем света и королем Сообщества Душ впридачу.  
— Охуенно было. Наверное, даже шинигами в Готее услышали и подрочили.  
В этот момент Цанг Ду кажется, что сейчас у него действительно прорежутся крылья, и он взлетит.

Потом они лежат в темноте и разговаривают. Вернее, говорит Базз-Би: перечисляет имена погибших штернриттеров и по-мальчишески жалуется, что никого не успел убить сам, а Цанг Ду просто слушает его голос. Глядит в потолок и чувствует, как отступает холод.   
Уже проваливаясь в сон, он ощущает на себе сосредоточенный взгляд и открывает глаза. Базз Би сидит на кровати и смотрит в упор, в темноте его глаза почему-то кажутся непроницаемо черными, как у служанки Хашвальта.  
— Я тебе позвоночник выдерну, если еще раз позволишь себя побить, — обещает он обыденно и серьезно. — И скажу императору что так и было.  
Не дожидаясь реакции, он ложится и отворачивается, натягивая на себя одеяло.  
Цанг Ду усмехается в темноте. Он не разговорчив, основной монолог всегда происходит у него в голове, а финальные слова звучат просто.  
— Договорились, — расслабленно выдыхает он в широкую спину.

Цанг Ду никогда не пытается понять, почему его так тянет к Базз-Би, он просто позволяет событиям идти своим чередом. И не может представить себя с кем-то еще.


End file.
